Change is on The Sly
by Miami Scene
Summary: Jessie Black is beginning her second year at Hogwarts, meeting new friends, studing, playing Qudditch with her friends, and of course creating mischeif with Fred and George. But when the Chamber of Secrects is opened everything changes.
1. Chapter 1

**HEY GUYS I HAVE RETURNED FROM THE DEAD! XD **

**twilightluver919-TonksandLupin – I WILL TRY AND MAKE IT GO SLOWER, BUT IT MIGHT BE HARD SEEING AS HOW THIS WAS THE BOOK I NEVER REALLY PAID ATTENTION TOO. EVEN THOUGH I'VE READ THE BOOK TWICE AND WATCHED THE MOVIE A GAZILLION TIMES! I'LL SHUT UP NOW! OH AND WILL BE CHANGING 'MAYBE CHANGE IS GOOD AFTER ALL'S RATING TO 'T' SO IF YOU CANNOT FIND IT UNDER 'M' YOU KNOW WHY. SHUTTING UP. DOUBLE OH! I OWN NOTHING BUT JESSIE! *DODGES FLYING OBJECT* ALRIGHT ALREADY I'LL SHUT UP!!!**

**READ AND REVIEW!! :D**

**________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU! HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEAR JESSIE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!" The Weasley's chorused.

The twins ended singing "EVEN THOUGH IT'S A MONTH EARLY! MUM INSISTED HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!"

"Happy 12 birthday dear." Mrs. Weasley said kissing Jessie's cheek as she set down her cake.

"Aww happy birthday cutie!" Fred said as he and George each kissed one of her cheeks.

"Eww boy germs!" Jessie muttered wiping her cheeks with her hoodie sleeve.

"Aww your no fun!" George grinned.

"Don't worry boys a time will come when Jessie doesn't think boys have germs." Mr. Weasley said, earning a glare from Mrs. Weasley.

"Don't say stuff like that dad." George said.

"Ya its not funny dad." Fred added.

"I think it is." Ginny grinned from her spot beside Jessie.

"Never mind. Jessie dear, why don't you open your presents." Mrs. Weasley said.

Jessie grinned at the twins as she began unwrapping her presents. First she opened a new quill and a bottle of purple ink from Hermione and Harry. A box of homemade sweets from Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. A book about chess from Ron. And a gold charm bracelet from the twins.

***

"This must have cost a lot!" Jessie said quietly to the twins as they three climbed the stairs to Ginny's room. Each with some of Jessie's stuff.

"Eh not too much. Just a pretty knut." George shrugged.

"That could be expensive knowing you two." Jessie said dumping her stuff on her bed Mrs. Weasley had put in Ginny's room.

"Well we couldn't let you go around-" George started.

"-without jewelry. Heaven forbid-" Fred added.

"-you could give Lavender-" George continued.

"and Pavarti heart attacks!" Fred finished

***

"Stop playing with the invisibility boost!" Jessie scolded, slapping Ron's hand away from the small silver button.

"Are you sure you know where were going?" Fred asked his twin from the back seat.

"Haven't the foggiest." George replied winking at Jessie.

"Har de har har." Ron muttered.

"Hey there it is!" Jessie suddenly shouted.

The other three looked up to see a large neighborhood full of houses.

"I could never live like this." Fred commented "Too many people."

"Pull up George, that's Harry's house." Jessie said, looking up from a piece of paper.

"Hiya Harry." Ron grinned through the windows.

"Ron, Jessie, Fred, George. What are you all doing here?" Harry asked.

"Rescuing you of course!" Jessie replied.

"Come on get your trunk!" Ron added.

Jessie watched as Harry quickly threw his loose things into his trunk. He shut it and came back to the window.

"You better stand back." Ron said attaching a hook to the bars on Harry's window.

George shifted gears and drove away from the window, eventually yanking the bars off the window.

"Come on Harry! Hurry up!" Ron and Jessie shouted.

Harry passed Jessie Hedwig. Jessie passed Hedwig to Ron and Fred in the backseat. Harry was about to climb though the window when his aunt and Uncle burst through the door. He quickly jumped in to the car, but his uncle caught it foot.

"We've got you Harry." Ron said as he and Jessie wrapped there arms around his torso.

"Get off!" Harry shouted at his uncle.

"Drive!" Jessie shouted at George who quickly put the car into first gear. Harry's uncle quickly lost his footing, and Harry's foot and fell out the window into the bushes.

The twins laughed as they drove away.

**________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**ALL RIGHT KIDS HERE'S CHAPTER ONE! I WILL TRY TO GET CHAPTER TWO UP TONIGHT IF I CAN. REVIEW!! :D**


	2. The Wrath of Mrs Weasley & Degnoming

**HERE'S CHAPTER 2 GUYS! LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK! I OWN NOTHING! **

**READ AND REVIEW!! :D**

**________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Jessie groaned as she was thrown into Harry.

"Could you have landed any rougher!" Jessie exclaimed clapping George on the back of his head.

"Yes! Shall I try again?" George replied with a mischievous grin.

"NO!" Everyone shouted, Hedwig simply hooted angrily.

***

Fred quietly lifted the window on the door so he could unlatch it.

"Kay come on shhhhh." He whispered once he checked for Mrs. Weasley.

"Do you think it'd be alright if we had some of this?" Jessie asked quietly pointing at the buns.

"Ya mum'll never know." George whispered back as he grabbed one.

"Its not much but its home." Ron said to Harry.

"I think its brilliant." Harry replied as Jessie and the twins came up behind them.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!" A shrill voice shouted.

Everyone turned to see Mrs. Weasley looking rather angry. "Harry, how wonderful to see you again dear." She quickly turned back to Ron and the twins. "BED EMPTY! NO NOTE! CAR GONE! YOU COULD'VE DIED! YOU COULD'VE BEEN SEEN! Of course I;m not balming either one of you Harry dear." She added looking and Harry and Jessie.

"They were starving him mum!" Ron said, the others nodded "There were bars on his window!" The other nodded again.

"Well you best hope that I don't put bars on your window Ronald Weasley."

The twins looked wide eyed down at their younger brother.

"Come one Harry. Time for a spot of breakfast." Jessie was still amazed that Mrs. Weasley could change moods so often and so quickly.

***

"Mum we know how to denome the garden!" George moaned.

"Nonsense!" Mrs. Weasley said waving off what George had said. "Gildory Lockhart's book clearly states how to do it properly."

Fred groaned as he and George walked out to the garden.

"Gildory Lockhart knows what he's doing." Ginny scolded at the twins retreating backs.

Jessie simply smiled an followed the twins, Harry and Ron into the garden.

"Gnomes are really stupid though." Ron explained to Harry and Jessie. "You'd think when we start denoming they'd hide, but race up to see what going on."

"Nice." Jessie laughed.

"Fred and George taught them how to swear." Ron grinned.

"Why am I not surprised!" Jessie laughed.

***

Later that night Jessie was curled up in a chair out side reading Quidditch Through the Ages by Kennilworthy Whisp. **(A/N: I'M PRETTY SURE THAT'S WHO IT'S BY IN THE BOOKS.) **Upon reading about the Stooging Penalty Jessie wondered what would happen it the Slythren's did that to Oliver Wood, he'd probably hex them into the next century.

"What'cha reading?" George's voice interrupted Jessie's thoughts.

"Qudditch Through the Ages." Jessie replied as George flopped into the chair beside her.

"Anything interesting?"

"Ya. There's a part in here about a book by Brutus Scrimgeour called 'The Beaters Bible."

"Fred and I each have one." George commented "Mum and dad go them for us when we made the team at Hogwarts. I think Fred lost his though."

Jessie laughed as she closed her book. "Well I'm off to bed. See you in the morning George."

"Morning? What kind of person do thin I am! I couldn't possibly get up until at least three in the afternoon!" George exclaimed sounding shocked that Jessie would even assume he would be up before noon.

"All right them see you tomorrow." Jessie chuckled as she walked back into the house.

**________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**HEY GUYS HERE'S CHAPTER 2. QUESTION FOR YA ALL! SHOULD THE GROUP GO TO DIAGON ALLEY IN THE NEXT CHAPTER, AND THEN HAVE ANOTHER CHAPTER AT THE BURROW. OR SHOULD I GO FROM DIAGON ALLEY STRAIGHT TO THE TRAIN? ANYWAY I GOT TWO REALLY GOOD BOOKS TODAY AT CHAPTERS! ONE IS 'QUIDDITCH THROUGH THE AGES' IF YOUR CURIOUS ABOUT QUIDDITCH, OR JUST WANT TO KNOW INFO FOR A STORY YOUR WRITING I SUGGEST YOU GET IT. AND THE OTHER IS 'FANTASTIC BEASTS AND WHERE TO FIND THEM.' I HOPING TO USE THESE IN FUTURE CHAPTERS/STORIES. **

**REVIEW!! :D**


	3. Diagon Alley, and a Confrontation

**OKAY GUYS HERE'S CHAPTER 3! I'LL TRY AND GET CHAPTER 2 FOR 'FAMILY SECRET' UP AS SOON AS MY MUSE LETS ME. I OWN NOTHING!**

**READ AND REVIEW!! :D**

**________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Jessie couldn't help but grumble a little bit when Mrs. Weasley threw some floo powder into the fireplace, turning the red flames a bright emerald green.

"Fred, George you boys go first so Harry can see how to do it." Mrs. Weasley said looking at the twins.

"Alrighty mum." Fred cheerfully as he stepped into the flames, taking some more floo powder from his mum on the way through "DIAGON ALLEY!"

With a whoosh, Fred was gone.

"George you next." George stepped into the fireplace where his twin had been. "Oh Jessie, dear! I know how you are with the floo network."

Jessie nodded, the first time she'd tried the using the floo network she'd ended up in Mongolia! Luckily she ran across a family from England who were able to get her to the Leaky Caldron, where Tom alerted the Weasley's that she was there.

"You go with George. George Harry will be right behind you."

Smiling gratefully at Mrs. Weasley Jessie stepped into the fireplace with George, who wrapped a protective arm around her, so she wouldn't accidentally step out before they got to Diagon Alley.

"DIAGON ALLEY!" George said. Jessie grasped his arm and shut her eyes tightly. She trusted George to get them to Diagon Alley.

Jessie opened her eyes when George pushed her out of the fireplace, right into Fred's arms. George came out quickly behind her.

"Hey this isn't Mongolia, what are you doing here?" Fred joked earning a punch from his twin.

Noticing Jessie was still uneasy on her feet, he gently shoved her into a nearby char. The trio glanced up as Ron stepped out of the fireplace.

"Where's Harry?" Jessie asked standing.

"Isn't he here?"

"No he never came through." Fred replied.

"Who never came through?" Ginny asked stepping into the pub.

"Harry." Jessie replied.

"He should have come through. Unless he missed it." George said slightly bewildered.

"Well obviously he missed it if he didn't come through!" Jessie replied sarcastically.

"Where's Harry?" Percy asked coming out the fire place.

"That's what were trying to figure out." Ron said.

"Oh. Well mum said you guys can go start shopping as long as you stay in groups." Percy said.

"We call Jessie and Ginny!" Fred said quickly.

"We can all go together." Jessie sighed.

"Aww do we have to take ickle Ronnikens!" George whined.

"Yes you do." Mrs. Weasley snapped stepping through the fireplace.

"Aww mum." Fred whined.

"GO!" Mrs. Weasley shouted "AND BE AT FLORISH AND BLOTTS BY NOON!" She shouted at the five retreating backs.

***

"Come on let's get Gin's wand first." Fred said gesturing to Ollivanders.

"Okay you take Ginny there. I promised Jessie I'd take her to get some stuff for Pip." George replied.

"Some one say my name?" Pip asked peeking out of Jessie's robe pocket, he was currently in his mouse form.

"Can I come too?" Ron asked glancing at Pip.

"I don't see why not." George shrugged.

"Just a second!" Pip squeaked. He ran out of Jessie's pocket, and down her robe. When he reached the ground he swiftly turned into a Leopard cub.

George, Jessie, Ron and Pip walked into the store.

"Oh a Sket!" The man behind the desk beamed as he spotted Pip.

"Yup that's what he is." Jessie muttered quietly, she pulled a Sket care book of one of the shelves. Hermione had written to her telling her that the book had just been published.

"Ohhh! I can get this!" Pip said flying over in her owl form, a special bed for Sket's clapped in his talons.

"Let's see." Jessie grabbed the bed.

"I've heard about those." Ginny said coming up behind Jessie.

"Gin don't sneak up in people like that!" Jessie gasped.

"Sorry. But those are really cool! There's a spell that allows you to change the bed depending on what form your Sket's in! It makes them a lot more comfortable!"

"Two Galleons." Jessie muttered looking at the price tag. "Alright Pip pick out some treats and one new toy."

"But Hagrid makes better treats!" Pip complained as Jessie grabbed some food for him.

"Alright then pick out two new toys." Jessie replied moving towards the counter.

***

Jessie glanced behind her as Harry and Hermione pushed there way through the crowd towards Jessie and the Weasley's.

"Oh Harry! We hopped that you'd only gone one grate to far!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed.

"Unlike somebody we know." George whispered quietly to Jessie.

"Shut up!" Jessie muttered punching George's arm.

"And here he is Ladies and Gentlemen. Mr. Gildory Lockhart!" A man said.

"There he is!" Mrs. Weasley gasped as a tall man with wavy blonde hair came out of the back room.

"Mum fancies him." Ron muttered to Harry and Jessie causing Mrs. Wealsey to slap Ron's arm.

A man from The Daily Prophet rushed over and took several pictures of the man.

"It can't be Harry Potter!" Lockhart said amazed.

"HARRY POTTER!" The photographer gasped. He quickly spun around and grabbed Harry's sleeve, he then shoved Harry to Lockhart.

After the photographer had taken a few more photo's he scurried away.

"Ladies and gentlemen! What and extraordinary moment this is! When Mr. Potter came into Florish and Blotts to purchase my autobiography Magical Me." Lockhart paused as all the women and girls, minus Jessie, clapped and looked at him adoringly. "He had no idea that he would be leaving with my entire collected works, free of charge." He finished shoving a large pile of books into Harry's arms and shoving him back into the crowed.

"Harry you give those and I'll get them signed." Mrs. Wealsey said grabbing the books from Harry. "Go wait outside."

"Honestly we have to buy all of Lockhart's book! What a waist of perfectly good money." Jessie muttered to the twins as they walked towards the front of the store.

"Bet you loved that didn't you Potter." A voice sneered from the stairs leading to the upper store. "Famous Harry Potter can't even go to a book show without making the front page."

"Leave him alone." Ginny hissed.

"Oh look Potter." Malfoy grinned evilly "You've got yourself a girlfriend."

"Why don't you leave them both alone Malfoy and go play with the Whomping Willow!" Jessie said coming to stand beside Harry.

"I see your still spending time with the blood traitors." Malfoy sneered glancing at the twins.

"Now, now Draco play nicely." A man said putting a staff with a snake head on Malfoy's shoulder. "Well, well Jezebel Eliza Black."

"It's Jessie." Jessie said rather annoyed.

"Lucius Malfoy." The man said ignoring Jessie "Harry Potter. Forgive me." Lucius said as he pulled Harry towards him and used his staff to lift Harry's bangs to reveal the scar. "But your story is legend. Of course so was the wizard who gave it to you."

"Voldemort killed my parents. He was nothing more than a murderer."

"Your very brave to speak his name. Or very foolish."

"Fear of the name only increases fear of the thing itself." Jessie glanced at Hermione as she came up beside Ginny.

"And you must be Miss. Granger." Lucius wondered glancing at his son who nodded. "Draco's told m all about you. And your parents." He continued glancing back at Hermione's parents who were talking avidly to Mr. Weasley

"Muggles aren't they?"

"Children crowded her, let get outside." Mr. Weasley said coming up to the group.

"Well, well, well Weasley senior."

"Lucius."

"I do hope they're paying you extra these days, all those raids. But by the looks of this I'd say not." Lucius said grabbing a book out of Ginny's caldron, then shoved it back in. "What's the use of being a disgrace to the name of wizard if they don't even pay you well for it."

"We have a very different idea what disgraces the name of wizard Malfoy."

**________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK OF THIS CHAPTER? ITS REALLY LONG AND I KINDA ENDED IT ODDLY, BUT IN MY DEFENSE I WAS DOING THE SCENE FROM FLORISH AND BLOTTS FROM MEMORY. XD **

**REVIEW!! :D**


	4. Setting an Example & Swimming

**HEY PEOPLE SOOOO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED EITHER OF MY STORIES IN OVER A MONTH!!! I'VE BEEN SO BUSY BETWEEN SCHOOL, 4-H, WORK AND A NEW HORSE.**

**Eternal Sliver Flame: I LOVE THE FIGHT SCENE TOO IT' SO FUNNY!**

**Twilightluver919-TonksandLupin: THANKS I'M GLAD YOU LIKE MY STORY!**

**SeamusIsMyLover: GLAD YOU LIKE MY STORY. I WANTED JESSIE TO BE TOUGH GIRL. I'M STILL PLAYING 20 QUESTIONS WITH MY SELF AS TO HOW AND WHEN THEIR GOING TO GET TOGETHER. BUT I AGREE THEY SHOULDN'T GET TOGETHER UNTIL AT LEAST 4****TH**** YEAR! BUT I'M STILL TRYING TO FIGURE OUT WHEN JESSIE'S GOING TO DEVELOP A CRUSH FOR GEORGE. CAUSE 12 AND 13 ARE PRIME CURSH AGES LOL. **

**ANYWAY ON WITH THE STORY! READ AND REVIEW!!**

* * *

The next thing Jessie know Mr. Weasley had jumped on Malfoy's dad. Fred yanked Jessie out of the way of the two men.

"ARUTHER!" Mrs. Weasley screeched. Mrs. Weasley pushed past the kids and pulled the two men apart. Jessie was both amazed and scared at the strength the women had. "What kind of example is that setting for the children?!?"

"A really good one." Jessie muttered to the twins.

The Weasley's, Harry and Jessie said goodbye to Hermione and her parents and filtered out, Jessie and the twins bringing up the rear.

"Why are you two so happy?" Jessie whispered to the twins.

"Because mum's yelling at somebody beside's us." Fred replied grinning.

***

"Hey were going down to the lake to swim. Wanna come?" Ginny asked Jessie the next day.

"I don't have a swimsuit." Jessie replied.

"That's okay you can just use a pair of shorts and tank top." Ginny replied.

"Okay. I'll be right there."

Jessie squealed as her and Ginny wrestled. Ginny was sitting on Fred's shoulders and Jessie was on George's. The twins were busy trying to trip each other. Ginny shrieked as George managed to trip Fred, however backfired big time! Ginny who had been still wrestling with Jessie, pulled her down too, and George tried to grab Jessie resulting in all four winding up in the water.

Jessie sputtered and spit water out as she, Ginny and the twins surfaced.

"We won!" George stated proudly.

"YOU WON!" Fred exclaimed "you fell in too!"

"That was a victory dive!" George replied "Right Jessie!"

"Yup!' Jessie replied laughing, Before she knew it Fred and George were wrestling in the water.

"Come on lets go dry off." Ginny said. The two girls swam to the shore. Jessie hoisted herself out of the water and Ginny followed. They each wrapped a large towel around themselves and watched to two boys in the water.

"GINNY! JESSIE! FRED! GEORGE!" Percy's voice called.

"Ya Perc?" Ginny called back.

"MUM SAYS LUNCH IS READY!"

"COMING!" Jessie hollered. "Come on you wack jobs. Lunch is ready." Jessie shout towards the twins.

***

Jessie sat on the floor in front of the couch doing her homework. Percy was writing feverishly on a piece of parchment and was snapping at anyone who dared to look over his shoulder. Ginny was playing with Pip in front of the fire. The twins both surprisingly bent over a book whispering to each other. Ron and Harry were playing wizards chess. Mrs. Weasley was knitting and Mr. Weasley was reading the Daily Prophet.

"Does everyone have their trunks packed?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Yes." Everyone but the twins said.

"Fred, George. Are your trunks packed?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"No." George said as if it was nothing causing his twin to smack him on the back of his head.

'Go pack. We have to get up early tomorrow so we can get to train station on time." Mrs. Weasley said.

"Aww mum!' Fred moaned.

"GO! NOW!" Mrs. Weasley snapped.

* * *

***DODGES OBJECTS* SORRY FOR THE BAD, SHORT, CHAPTER. MY MUSE ISN'T COOPERATING. I WILL TRY AND GET ANOTHER CHAPTER FOR Family Secrets UP. EVEN IF I HAVE TO BEAT UP MY MUSE, BUT HOPEFULLY IT'LL BEHAVE. ;)**

**REVIEW!! :D **


	5. Tricks & A New Friend

**SORRY IT'S BEEN SOOOO LONG SINCE I UPDATED!! BUT I HAVE BEEN SUPER BUSY…BETWEEN MY NEW HORSE AND GETTING READY FOR CHRISTMAS. ANYWHO**

**READ & REVIEW :D**

* * *

The next morning everyone was running around like a bunch of chickens with their heads cut off. Fred and George had gotten a good tongue lashing from Mrs. Weasley for turning all the crests on Percy's school robes to Hufflepuff. Mr. Weasley had simply laughed and told his wife that at least the crests had not been changed to Slytherin.

Jessie watched as Fred and George stuffed her trunk into the trunk of the little Ford Angelas. Jessie had her messenger bag slung over her shoulder, Pip was poking his ferret nose out the side.

"COME ON RON!" Mrs. Weasley shouted a Ron who was dragging his trunk out the kitchen door.

Mr. Weasley stepped forward and grabbed his youngest son.

"Get in." Mrs. Weasley ordered the four remaining kids. "NOW!"

Jessie climbed in beside Ginny in the front seat, while Fred, George, and Ron climbed into the back with Harry. Mrs. Weasley soon climbed into the passenger seat beside Jessie and Mr. Weasley climbed into the drivers seat beside Ginny.

***

"Jessie dear you might want to keep Pip in your bag until we get into the platform" Mrs. Weasley said.

"Ya I doubt people would like to see a leopard cub race through the train station." Fred added, then a mischievous grin spread across his face.

"I'm going walk by Harry and Ron." Jessie said pulling her trolley back quickly to fall into step with the two other boys.

"Fred, George, Percy, Jessie you first." stated.

"See you guys on the train." Jessie said to Harry and Ron and followed Fred through the barrier.

"We have to go find Lee." Fred stated when Jessie caught up with the boys.

"You going to be okay?" George asked.

"Ya. I promised Mrs. Weasley I would keep an eye on Ginny." Jessie replied.

***

"Is it always this crowed?" Ginny asked as the two girls pushed their way down the hall in the train.

"No usually its way worse." Jessie replied as she slide a compartment door open.

"Is it alright if we sit here? Its too crowded in every other compartment." Jessie asked a small girl. She had long curly blonde hair and sapphire blue eyes.

"Ya." The girl said shyly.

"I'm Ginny Weasley." Ginny introduced "And that's Jessie Black."

"Danya Keaton. But you can call me Dani." The girl replied "Are you both first years?"

"I am." Ginny stated "Jessie's a second year."

"What houses are there?" Dani asked curiously.

"Gryffindor. That's what I'm in, and four of Ginny's brothers." Jessie replied sitting on the bench across from Shandra.

"The other two were in Gryffindor too!" Ginny added sitting beside Dani.

"Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin." Jessie finished.

"You don't want to be in Slytherin!" Ginny stated as Pip hopped out of Jessie's bag and transformed into his leopard cub form.

***

Ginny and Dani laughed as Jessie told them about some of the antic's her and twins got into.

"They really put dung bombs in Snape's pumpkin juice!" Ginny howled.

"Yes, and boy was he mad!" Jessie laughed.

"Which of our lovely tricks are you telling them about?" Fred asked coming into the compartment, George close behind.

"The time you put dung bombs in Snapes pumpkin juice." Ginny replied as George flopped beside Jessie and Fred flopped beside Ginny.

"Those were the days." George said grinning fondly at the memory.

"Oh Fred, George, this us Dani. Dani these are two of my older brothers." Ginny stated introducing the three.

* * *

**WHAT'D YOU GUYS THINK? JUST SO YOU ARE ALL AWARE DANI IS SEMI–BASED ON MY FRIEND. NOT TO MENTION IT SEEMED THAT GINNY'S CLOSEST FRIEND WAS HERMIONE. **

**REVIEW :D**


	6. Sorting & Clashing with Lavender

** HERE'S CHAPTER 6 LIKE I PROMISED!**

**READ & REVIEW :D ________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

"You'd better go smaller Pip." Jessie commented glancing sideways at the leopard cub between her and Fred.

"Okay." Pip grinned. He quickly shifted into a small ferret.

Pip crawled into Jessie's cloak pocket.

***

Jessie followed the twins into the Great Hall. She was SO glad she was back home. Spotting Hermione she flopped into the seat beside her.

"Where's Harry and Ron?" Jessie asked looking around for the two boys.

"I have no idea. I never say them on the train!" Hermione stated quietly.

Jessie, and Hermione glanced towards the large doors as they opened. Jessie spotted Dani and Ginny together. She heard the twins cackling when the first years jumped as the sorting hat began to sing.

"That isn't the song it sang last year." Jessie wondered out loud glancing at the twins.

"It sing a different every year." George replied.

"Probably has nothing better to do!" Fred snorted.

"Keaton, Danya." Professor McGonagall called.

Jessie glanced up at the girl as she shakingly walked up to the hat.

"Hmm..Interesting. Not a bad mind," Was all the hat saif before bursting out with "GRYFFINDOR!"

Dani jumped off the stole and ran to the Gryffindor table.

"I hope Ginny gets in." Dani whispered to Jessie leaning across the table.

"GRYFFINDOR!" The hat shouted again. The five kids turned to see Ginny hopping off the stool. She hurried over to the Gryffindor table and sat down beside Dani.

***

Jessie sat cross legged on her bed as she pinned a photo of Ms. Carter and Shannara on the wall above her bed. She pulled her diary out of her trunk, closing her curtains, she took the charm bracelet that the twins had given her and tucked it into the small pocket on the front of the diary that Mrs. Weasley had put in for her so she could hide her bracelet from Lavender and Pavarti. Jessie slipped the diary under her mattress.

"Daddy bought me this during the summer isn't beautiful!!!" Lavender's voice squealed.

Jessie poked her head out from behind the curtains. Lavender was holding up a hot pink dress with puffed out shoulders and a full skirt.

"Are you kidding its awful!" Jessie commented climbing off the bed.

Lavender and Pavarti glared at Jessie.

"What's wrong with it!" Pavarti exclaimed.

"Well foe one it' pink." Jessie replied. "And it's way to frilly!"

"Frilly is in." Lavender stated

"Doubt you would know that." Lavender sneered looking at Jessie's dark blue pajama pants, and white tank top.

"I'm trying to sleep here!" Hermione exclaimed ripping open her curtains. "And Lavender."

"Yes?"

"I agree with Jessie that dress is awful."

* * *

**SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAPTER! BUT I HAVE TO GET UP EARLY TO GO WITH MY MOM TO TOWN SO I CAN FINISH MY CHRISTMAS SHOPPING.**

**REVIEW :D**


	7. Goofing off with George & Crape

**Sorry for the wait people! But my stupid computer crashed...so I've had to use my sisters! Anywho here's chapter 7! Enjoy!**

**READ & REVIEW!! :D**

* * *

"YOU'LL NEVER CATCH ME!" Jessie shouted as she raced down towards the lake, George hot on her heals.

"WANNA BET!" George hollered. It was true Jessie was a speedy little brat but so was he.

Reaching the large tree by the lake George stopped to catch his breath, Jessie was no where to be seen. Suddenly something dropped on to his shoulders.

"GAH!" George exclaimed out of surprise.

"I told you you'd never catch me!" Jessie laughed. "Instead I caught you."

Jessie bent around George's head so he could see her face.

"Fine you win." George replied.

"GEORGE!!" Jessie squealed as he grabbed her leg and swung her around so she was hanging upside down.

"As long as you swear never to hide my wand again! Deal?"

"Deal!" Jessie replied. She would do a it again. But the blood was begining to rush to her head.

George let Jessie down gently, so she wouldn't hit her head on the ground. Jessie stood up and wiped try to wipe tyhe dirt off the back of her robes.

"George a little help." Jessie asked.

George chuckled as he brushed to dirt and grass off her back.

"HEY WEASEL!!!" A voice called.

Jessie spun around to see Evan Crape and his group of cronies walking towards her and George. She realized there were no teachers around...infact there wasn't even students around.

"What do you want." George replied subtley reaching for his wand in his back pocket, and side stepping so he was infront of Jessie.

Jessie felt fear rise, she knew darn well that George couldn't take Crape and his cronies alone. And just starting her second year, she would be no match again a fourth year!

"Just wanna talk Weasel." Crape chuckled.

"Why don't you buzz off!" Jessie tried as she peeked around George, hoping they would leave.

"Ahh Black didn't see you there." Crape grinned leaning to his left to get a better look at Jessie. "What don't you slide over Weasel so I can see Black a bit better."

"Leave her alone." George replied hottly, pulling his wand out of his pocket.

"Oh you wanna play hero?" Crape said pulling his own wand out.

"WHAT THE DEVIL IS GOING ON HERE!" McGonagall shreiked walking quickly down the hill.

"Nothing Professor." Crape replied smiling kindly as he stuck his wand away.

"Don't give me that bull!" McGonagall snapped. "Weasley you and Ms. Black go back into the castle. NOW!"

"Yes ma'am." George replied. He grabbed Jessie's arm genlty and walked past Crape and up to the castle.

"You okay kiddo?" George asked just before they reached the doors.

"Ya. Scared mostly." Jessie replied.

"What you didn't think I could handle ol' Crape?" George grinned lightening the mood considerably.

"I don't know." Jessie replied truthfully.

***

"Are you okay?" Hermione asked later that night when Jessie sat with her, Ron at supper.

"I'm fine." Jessie assured.

"You should watch you back Crape is not a nice person." Ron stated, his mouth full of food.

"I got that Ronald." Jessie replied "Were's Harry?"

"Serving detention with Lockhart," Ron replied after he swallowed.

"Again?"

"Yup. Unfortunatly I get detention with Snape. Nasty git."

"RONALD!" Hermione exclaimed.

"It's true Hermione!" Jessie stated.

"But still! He's a teacher!"

"I know that Hermione." Jessie replied "I'm going to bed before Lavender and Pavarti get there, I don't think I could deal with another sing practice. Honestly they sound like a dying garden gnome!"

* * *

**What do you guys think? I know this isn't as good. My computer crashed so I've been using my sisters and it really doesn't like Word! **

**REVIEW!! :D**


	8. Mudbloods & Slugs

**HERE'S CHAPTER 8 PEOPLE! I ONLY OWN JESSIE!**

**READ & REVIEW!! :D**

* * *

"Argh!" Jessie grumbled "This makes no sense at all!"

"What? Is it Transfiguration?"

"Ya. I'll aske Gred to help me with after Qudditch practice." Jessie replied, shutting her book with a snap.

Ron, Hermione, and Jessie glanced up to see the Slytherin team talking to the Gryffindor team.

"This can't be good." Jessie muttered standing up and walking to the two teams.

"Hey those are Nimbus 2001's. Where'd you get those?" Ron asked in bewilderment.

"A gift from Draco's father." Flint replied smoothly.

"You see Weasley, unlike some I can afford the best." Malfoy sneered.

"At least nobody on the Gryffindor team had to buy their way in. They got in on pure talent." Hermione stated.

"Nobody asked your opinion! You filithy little mudblood!" Malfoy snapped.

Jessie saw the entire Gryffindor team gasp, minus Harry.

"You'll pay for that one Malfoy! Eat slugs!" Ron aimed his wand at Malfoy, but the spell back fired, throwing Ron backwards.

"Ron!" Jessie exclaimed, as she Harry and Hermione raced towards him.

"You okay Ron?" Hermione asked "Say something!" She tried as Ron rolled over on to his stomach at completely disgusted look on his face.

"Wicked!" Jessie said when Ron threw up a slug.

"Wow!" Colin Creevy grinned as he snapped a picture. "Can you turn him around Harry?"

"No Colin get out of the way!" Harry replied "We'll take him to Hagrid. He'll know what to do!"

***

"This calls for speicalist equipment." Hagrid stated as he passed a large bucket to Ron "Nothing to do but wait till is stops I'm afraid. Who was Ron trying to curse anyway?"

"Malfoy." Jessie said.

"He called Hermione a...well I'm not exactly sure what it means." Harry added.

"He called me a mudblood." Hermione whispered.

"He did not!" Hagrid gasped.

"What's a mudblood?" Jessie asked look at Hagrid.

"It means dirty blood!" Hermione replied "Mudbloods a really foul name for someone who has non-magic parents. Someone like me."

* * *

**HEY GUYS SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAPTER BUT THIS WASN'T MEANT TO BE THE 8TH CHAPTER...I DIDN'T EVEN HAVE IT IN!! SO I WROTE THIS QUICKLY. I'LL PUT UP CHAPTER 9 SOON!**

**REVIEW!! :D**


	9. Lockharts Class & The Chamber of Secrets

**HERE'S CHAPTER 8 PEOPLE!!! ENJOY!!**

**READ & REVIEW!! :D**

* * *

"I still cannot believe Glideroy Lockhart is _our _Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher!" Hermione bubbled.

"Ya. I wonder what Dumbledore did to get him here? Tell him we had a most charming smile award." Jessie snorted as she Harry, Ron and Hermione walked to there DADA class.

"He's a perfectly quailified wizard!" Hermione huffed.

Jessie was about to reply when they entered the DADA room. It was filled with nothing but portarts of Lockhart.

"I think I prefer Quralls deceor." Jessie muttered.

"Jessie, Qurall had Voldemort attached to his head!" Harry replied quickly.

"I know." Jessie replied as she sat down beside Hermione.

The class looked up at small balcony that was just outside the Lockharts room.

"Let me introduce you to your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Me!" Lockhart grinned. "Winner of Witch Weekly's most charming smile award." Lockhart beamed as he looked around the classroom.

Jessie turned to Harry and Ron, she stuck her finger in her mouth and prettended to gag.

"Pay attention." Hermione hissed.

"I see you've all bought a complete set of my books. Very good. Now we'll start with a little quiz!" Lockhart smiled as he grabbed a stack of papers. "Nothing to worry about, just to see how well you've read them."

Lockhart handed two quizzes to Hermione.

"Thank you." She replied shyly. She turned to Jessie and gasped happily as she passed her a quiz.

"These are all about him!" Jessie whispered to Harry and Ron.

"What is Gilderoy Lockharts favorite color?" Harry whispered.

"What is Gilderoy Lockharts greastest achivement to date?" Ron added.

"He's a complete loonitick!" Jessie hissed.

***

"Is Harry in detention again?" Jessie asked that night.

"Ya. I feel so sorry for him. Locked away with Lockhart." Ron sighed.

"RONALD!" Hermione scolded.

"What! I do!" Ron replied.

"Face it Hermione; Lockhart's and idiot! He had gave us a quiz full of questions about _him_ not Defense Against the Dark Arts!" Jessie replied. "Now, I'm going to find Harry! He should be done by now. Anybody coming?"

"But I'm eatting!" Ron said his mouth full of food once again.

"So stay here." Jessie replied "Hermione you coming?"

"Oh alright." Hermione huffed as she stood up.

"Wait for me!!!" Ron exclaimed as they two girls started to leave the Great Hall.

***

"Harry." Hermione said spotting Harry in the corridor.

"Did you hear it?" Harry said quickly.

"Hear what?" Jessie asked curiously.

"That voice." Harry repiled.

"Voice? What voice?" Hermione paniced slightly.

"I heard it first in Lockharts office."

"Harry that could easily have been Lockhart seranading himself!" Jessie stated, earning a glare from Hermione.

"But I heard it again-" Harry paused as he looked around "It's moving. I think it's going to kill."

Suddenly Harry rushed past the other three and took off down the corridor.

"Kill?" Ron repeated in bewilderment.

"Harry!" Hermione excaimed.

"Wait for us!" Jessie shouted.

"Not so fast!" Hermione added.

They followed Harry to another corridor.

"Wait a minute." Ron said glancing at the floor.

"Why is there water all over the floor?" Jessie whispered.

Harry stuck his arm out, efectivly stopping Ron, Hermione and Jessie. "Strange." He muttered "I've never seen spiders act like that."

"I don't like spiders." Ron whimpered.

"What's that?" Jessie asked noticing something reflecting in the water.

The four second years looked up to see writing on the corridor wall.

THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS HAS BEEN OPENED,

ENEMIES OF THE HEIR......BEWARE

"It's written in blood." Hermione said.

Jessie looked to her left as she heard foot steps and voices. A huge group of students came down both corriders. Jessie saw Fred and George in the group her left. They both looked a bit scared.

"What's up?" George mouthed.

"I don't know." Jessie mouthed back.

"'Enemies of heir beware?' You'll be next mud blood!" Malfoy stated.

"Come on make way. Make way!" Filches voice came through the crowd to their right.

"Mrs. Norris?" He gupled, he turned to Harry. "You murdered my cat."

"Argus!" Dumbledore yelled.

"He murdered my cat. I WANT TO SEE SOME PUNISHMENT!" Filch roared causing all the students in the corridor to jump.

"Relax Argus, Mrs. Norris is not dead. But simply petrefied. We will be able to cure her." Dumbledore stated.

Dumbledore paused and read the message on the wall. "everyone back to your dormitories immeadiatly. Everyone execpt you four." Dumbledore pointed to Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Jessie.

* * *

**THERE YA GO! I WORK ON ANOTHER CHAPTER FOR FAMILY SECERETS AND TRY ANG GET IT UP IN THE MORNING.**

**REVIEW :D**


	10. Unwanted Surprise and Our Only Plan

**HERE'S CHAPTER 10 PEOPLE!! PLEASE REVIEW! I SPENT A WHOLE WEEKEND WRITING CHAPTERS 7, 8 AND 9 AND NOBODY REVIEWED :( ANYWHO I ONLY ON JESSIE!**

**READ AND REVIEW!! :D**

* * *

The mood the next day was considerable darker, the teachers seemed more on edge and the the few students that could find out from their parents what the Chamber of Secrets was were terrified!

"Everything feels eery!" Jessie muttered to George that night as she sat beside him on the couch my the fire, she had her head on his shoulder, watching him throw parchment at the fire.

"Tell me about it." George replied throwing his last piece of parchment into the fire and leaning back on the couch. "What did McGonagall say?"

"She basically said that the Chamber of Secrets held a monster! And that only the hier of Slytherin can control it. Harry figures its Malfoy."

"Malfoy?" George asked glancing down at Jessie "With my luck it'll be Crappe!"

"He could be! He's certinaly mean enough." Jessie replied.

"Aww!" Angelina, Katie, and Alica cooed comming up to the two. "You two look so cute."

"I'm tired!" Jessie replied lifting her head off George's shoulder. "Shoulder's are more comfortable than they look! But George's is a little boney."

"Boney!" George exclaimed pinching Jessie's side "My mum does nothing but stuff me! How can it be boney!!"

"It is!" Jessie replied "Night guys!"

"Goofy kid!" Angelina chuckled.

"You have no idea!" George stated leaning back into the couch.

***

"Oh goody!" Jessie heard Fred mutter when she came down the dorm stairs the next morning.

"What?" Jessie asked walking up to Fred and George.

"Dumbledore's started up a dueling club." George started

"And Lockhart's in charge!" Fred finished.

"No way!" Jessie excalimed grabbing the parchment from Fred's hands. "This has got to be a practical joke!"

"Doubt it." Fred began

"Dumbledore doesn't-" George coninuted.

"-joke my wee firstie." Fred finished.

"To bad." Jessie muttered "And don't call me firstie!" Jessie exclaimed punching Fred's arm."

"OW! You sure don't punch like a girl!" Fred complained rubbing his arm.

***

Jessie sat with Harry and Ron on table in the library while Hermione looked for a book a few isles down.

"Here it is." Hermione stated walking back to the other three."The Poly Juice potion! Properly brewed the poly juice potion allows the drinker to transform himself temporarily into the physical form of another."

"You mean if Harry and Ron drink that, they'll turn into Crabbe ang Goyle?" Jessie asked setting her book down.

"Yes." Hermione replied.

"Wicked! Malfoy'll saw anything!" Ron exclaimed.

"Exactly." Hermione replied "But it's tricky. I've never seen a more complicated potion!"

"Well how long will it take to make?" Harry asked.

"A month." Hermione sighed.

"A MONTH!" Jessie exclaimed.

"But Hermione!" Harry's voice dropped a bit "If Malfoy is the heir of Slytherin he could attack half the muggle borns in the school bye then!"

"I know. But its the only plan we've got." Hermione replied.

* * *

**SO EVERYONE KNOWS I HAVE NOT ABANDONED 'FAMILY SECRET'! BUT THE PLOT BUNNIES HAVE RUN AWAY. I WILL HOPEFULLY BE ROUNDING THEM UP SOON! :D**

**REVIEW!! :D**


	11. Qudditch & A Realizaion

HI GUYS! YES I AM ALIVE! BUT WE'VE BEEN HAVING COMPUTER ISSUES AROUND HERE! SO I GOT A NEW LAPTOP!

AGRIMLIKEDOG - I'M GLAD YOU LIKE MY SERIES!  
Mekon-chan - THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR ADVICE! I WILL DEFINATLY PM YOU IF I NEED MORE ADVICE!

I ONLY OWN JESSIE! OH AND I OWN CRAPPE! AS EVIL AS HE IS!

READ $ REVIEW!! :D ______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The day of the first Qudditch game of the season was soon there. Jessie was sitting at the Gyrffindor table with Harry, Ron, and Hermione when the twins came up to them.

"Ready to see us kick some Slytherin a-"

"GEORGE!" Hermione exclaimed cutting off the twin "LANGUAGE!"

"Yes mum." George scoffed "Anyway ready see us kick some Slytherin.....butt."

"Definatly!" Jessie replied.

***

By 11 o'clock Jessie was sitting in the stands with Ron, Hermione and Hagrid. When the Gryffindor Qudditch team came out the entire stadium minus the Slytherin's roared with applause. Jessie watched as Oliver shook hands with Flint, if looks could kill they'd both be dead twenty times over! Soon Jessie saw Malfoy bulling Harry, suddenly a bludger whizzed so close to Harry that it looked like it ruffled his hair. George streaked past the 12 year old and gave the bludger a powerful whack towards Adrian Pucey, but the black ball changed direction mid-air and streaked back towards Harry. George smashed the bludger again, this time towards Malfoy. Jessie watched the bludger go back towards Harry, who put on a burst of speed towards the other end of the pitch. Once Harry reached the other end he ducked as Fred swung at the bludger with so much strength it nearly knocked him off his broom.

Jessie was at a lose it was like the bludger was magnetically drawn to Harry, she watched the twins try to keep the maniac ball away from Harry. Soon it started to rain, it was raining so hard that Jessie couldn't see what was going on! She heard Lee Jordan's voice cut through the rain.

"Slytherin leads; sixty points to zero."

Jessie plugged her ears, damn the Slytherin's were loud! She just made out Harry whiz past, the twins so close that there was no way he could look for the snitch let alone catch it! Suddenly Madam Hooch's whistle blew out indicating a time out. Within 5 minutes the game resumed, the twins left Harry alone letting him deal with the bludger. Jessie could just make out Harry's bludger as it hit Oliver's broom, breaking it into two, and sending him to the ground.

"We have to do something about that bludger!" Jessie exclaimed looking at Ron and Hermione.

"I'll stop it!" Ron said pulling out his wand.

"NO!" Hermione exclaimed "Even with a proper wand it's to risky! You could hit Harry."

"Look!" Jessie shouted.

Harry had his right arm out streched, reaching for the snitch. Suddenly the bludger hit his arm, just at the elbow. Jessie cringed she could pracitcally hear the crack. Suddenly Harry was on the ground in the mud.

"HARRY HAS CAUGHT THE SNITCH!!! GYRFFINDOR WINS!!" Lee Jordan screamed.

Jessie, Ron, Hermione, and Hagrid ran out on to the pitch. The bludger was still trying to hit Harry, it narrowly missed George as he landed not far from Harry.

The group reached Harry at the same time as Lockhart.

"No not you!" Harry exclaimed pulling his arm into his chest.

"Poor boy doesn't know what he's saying." Lockhart said "Not to worry Harry. I am about to fix your arm!"

"No! I'll keep it like this thanks!"

Spotting Fred and George wrestling with the rouge bludge she ran towards the twins opening the chest so they could get it in. The moment it was in Jessie slamed the trunk shut and then sat on it so the twins could lock it.

"Thanks Jessie." George panted.

"Lets go check on Harry." Fred suggested.

The trio reached Harry just as Lockhart finished casting his spell. Harry's arm had gone competely limp!

"Ahh well that sometimes happens! But on the plus side its clearly not broken!"

"BROKEN!" Hagrid exclaimed.

"THERE'S NO BONES LEFT!!" Jessie shouted standing between two very muddy twins.

***

"Should have been brought straight to me!" Madam Pomfrey ranted "I can mend bones in a heart beat! But growing them back-"

"You will be albe to won't you?" Hermione asked looking scared.

"Oh I'll be able to certinally! Bit it'll be painful!" She handed a glass of Skele-Gro to Harry "You'll be in for a rough night Potter."

Harry spit out the liquid the moment he tasted.

"Well what do you exect? Pumpkin juice!" Madam Pomfrey half yelled "All of you out! NOW!"

***

The next day Jessie was wandering the halls with Fred and George.

"How's Harry?" George asked.

"Better. He said he was awake pretty much all night!" Jessie replied.

"Some game last night!" A voice called.

"What do you want?" Fred asked as the three turned to see Crappe and his gang coming towards them.

"Just want to talk about that game." Crappe replied holding up his hands "Hows wee Potter?"

"Like you care." Jessie growled.

Crappe cuckled and continued on "Wish it was you that the bludger was after!" Crappe taunted George " I would have helped it! Won't hae to worry about your fithly blood trator ass."

That commented was the final straw! Jessie whipped out her wand and storde towards Crappe.

"Take it back!" Jessie screamed.

"JESSIE STOP!" George shouted grabbing the girl around her middle and exracting her away from the 14 year old "JESSIE!"

Fred had his wand out, Crappe had a dangerous look in his eyes and he didn't like it! "George get her out of her!"

George nodded and began dragging Jessie down the corridor. He was amazed at the strength the 12 year old had!

"JESSIE!!" George shouted shaking her.

Jessie came to her senses realizing what had happened. Suddenly she wrapped her arms around George's waist, she was pissed off at Crappe for the threat but she was sure George was just as upset by it.

"I'm fine kiddo." George smiled, he always seem to know what Jessie was thinking.

It was then Jessie realized it! She had a crush on George Weasley!

LEMME KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS THINK!! OH I'M PUTTING UP A POLL FOR MY NEX STORY! I WAS GOING TO START IT AFTER I FINISHED 'FAMILY SECRETS' BUT I MAY START IT SOONER!

REVIEW!! :D 


	12. Dueling Club

**HERES CHAPTER 12 HOPE YOU ENJOY!!**

**READ & REVIEW!! :D** ___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Jessie was to say the least unhappy! It was the first meeting of The Dueling Club, McGonagall was making all the students thrid year and under go. But the schools whole female population would be there. Having said that Angelina, Alica and Katie were dragging the twins along, much to their dismay!

"WE WILL NOT!" Fred exclaimed trying to get out of Angelina's grip.

"Yes you will!" She said back "Katie, Alica help me!"

The two other girls moved forward and grabbed a hold of Fred. George was being somewhat agreeable, he was standing off to the side with Jessie.

"Come on Freddie!" Jessie said "It'll do you know good to fight!"

"Says who!" Fred called pulling agains't Angelina so hard that he fell flat on his butt, pulling Angelina down with him.

George quickly covered Jessie's eyes "Hello love birds wee kid here!"

"I am not a wee kid." Jessie replied pushing George's hand off her eyes.

Between Angelina, Alicia and Katie they got Fred down to The Great Hall. George and Jessie simply following along behind laughing at Fred's failed attempts at getting away from his capters, even teasing him along the way.

"Please don't tease me. I'm being tortured here!!" Fred called over his shoulder "Show some sympthy!"

"Do you even know what sympthy is?" Jessie asked.

"NO SAVE ME!!" Fred called dramaticlly to anyone nearby.

"No ones going to help you Fred. There all being drug to this dumb thing!" George reminded his twin, earning a glare from the three chasers.

"Oh ya." Fred muttered.

Jessie stood with George, Harry, Ron and Hermione. Fred was further down with Angelina, Alicia and Katie. Everyone looked up as Lockhart came up on the table.

"Can you all see me? Can you all hear me?" He called as he strode down the table "Good."

"He's so full of himself!" George whispered to Jessie.

"SHHHHH!" Hermione hissed.

"I'd like you all to meet my assistant, who bravely volunteered." Lockhart beamed "Professor Snape."

"He looks like he's about to murder Lockhart!" Jessie laughed.

"Ha! Good ridence!" Ron cackled, earning a glare from Hermione and several other girls around him.

"Now I don't want to worry you youngester you'll still have your potions teacher when I'm through with him." Lockhart stated.

Twenty minutes and two embarssing moments for Lockhart later the students were divided into pairs.

"Ms. Black you can partner up with Ms. Parkinson." Lockhart stated "Mr. Weasley, George you can partner up with Mr. Crappe."

"You've got to be kidding me!" Jessie exclaimed.

"Who would you rather placed with?" Lockhart asked.

"I don't care who I'm placed with!" Jessie exclaimed "But you can't put George with Crappe!"

"Ms. Black I suggest you be quiet and do as your told." Snape stated walking over to the small group.

Jessie glared at the Proffessor as if challenging him.

"Ms. Black go practice with Ms. Parkinson."

Jessie folded her arms over her chest and continued glared at the Proffessor.

"You are about to earn yourself detention."

"Jessie quit being stubborn and go." George said giving Jessie a shove "Go!"

Jessie walked towards a waiting Pansy.

"Ready to get your little butt kicked?" Pansy asked.

"In your dreams." Jessie said raising her wand.

**LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS THINK!**

**REVIEW!! :D**


	13. Polyjuice Potion

**HEY IS ANYONE EVEN READING THIS STORY ANYMORE? PLEASE REVIEW! I ONLY OWN JESSIE AND DANYA.**

**READ & REVIEW! :D**

Monday morning Jessie sat on the window sill by her bed scribbling on a piece of parchment.

_Dear Shannara,_

_McGonagall made us all to the stupid duelling club meeting. Lockhart is honestly and idiot! I mean he partnered George up with Crappe! Lucky there was only like 10 minutes left after Lockhart finished embarrassing himself. Which I have to say was funny. Oh and Harry can speak_ _parseltonge apparently, it means he can talk to snakes! Its so cool! Uh oh Lavender and Pavarti are getting up! I'll write more later. _

_Love Jessie._

Jessie quickly stuffed the letter into an envelope before addressing said envelope and stuffing it into her pocket to mail later. She leapt from her bed, grabbed her book bag and was out the door.

**G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J**

"Hey look everyone it's the heir of Slytherin." Fred called.

"Be careful he's a seriously evil wizard!" George added before the twins went back inside the castle laughing.

"Don't worry about Harry their just having a laugh." Ron said glancing at Harry.

"They're the only ones." Harry muttered.

"Okay so half the school thinks your nipping off to the Chamber of Secrets every night." Jessie said "Who cares?"

"Maybe their right!" Harry huffed going into the castle.

"Harry." Hermione called "HARRY! Oh come on!"

"Look I didn't know I could speak parseltonge!" Harry shouted "What else don't I know about myself? Look maybe you can do something, even something horrible and not know you did it."

"You don't believe that Harry." Hermione stated "I know you don't. And if it makes you feel any better Malfoy is staying for holiday's too."

"Why would that make anyone feel any better?" Ron inquired.

"Because in a few more days the Polyjuice potion will be ready!" Hermione stated.

"In a few days we may truly know who is the heir of Slyhterin!" Jessie grinned catching Hermione's brain wave.

**G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J**

"This looks absolutely horrid!" Jessie grimaced looking at the small caldron Hermione was brewing the Polyjuice Potion in.

"Do you want to find out who the heir of Slytherin is or not?" Hermione snapped glancing up at Jessie who was leaning on one of sinks.

"Of course I do! But there has got to be an easier way than this!" Jessie huffed looking at the hair she had in a small vial.

"Well there's not so deal with it." Hermione snapped.

"Geez somebody woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning." Jessie muttered shoving the vial back in the Slytherin robes she was wearing

**G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J**

"Which ways the Slytherin common room." Harry asked as the three headed into the dungeons.

"All I know is that its under the lake." Jessie replied leaning against the cold wall.

"Excuse me!" A voice called.

"Aww nuts!" Jessie muttered as Percy came down the corridor.

"What-" Ron started in his normal voice only to have Harry elbow him "I mean what are you doing down here!"

"I happen to be a school prefect." Percy replied puffing out his chest.

"Prefect Shmefect." Jessie exclaimed resting her hand on her hip.

Percy glared at her "You however have no business wandering the corridor's at night."

"Aww but its so fun." Jessie huffed in Pansy's high pitched voice.

"You have detention." Percy snapped at Jessie "Return to your common room, what are your names again?"

"Crabbe! Goyle!" Malfoy's voice called "Were have you been? Pigging out in the great hall all this time!"

"Ahh! My saviour!" Jessie exclaimed dramatically.

**G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J**

The next morning Jessie flopped tiredly beside Fred. All talking to Malfoy had given them was that 50 years ago the Chamber had been opened and muggle born had died. Not to mention he had pissed both Jessie and Ron off by saying that if a muggle born is killed again he hoped it was Hermione. Now Hermione was in the hospital wing looking like a cat.

"Long night?" George inquired leaning over his twin to get a look at the second year mechanically putting food on her plate.

"Very." Jessie replied fighting off a yawn "Thank god its Christmas Eve! No school!"

"Speaking of no school what are your plans for today?"

"Once I wake up I'm going to wrap presents."

"You still haven't done that?" Fred asked.

"Nope."

"Can someone PLEASE tell me what is wrong with Ginny!" Danya huffed flopping on to the bench across from the trio.

"Please have a seat." Fred said sarcastically earning himself an elbow in the gut from Jessie.

"What's up?" Jessie asked the younger girl.

"Its weird some days were best friends and others she's completely ignoring me! Its driving me nuts!" Danya exclaimed.

"That doesn't sound like Ginny." George said glancing at his twin.

"No it doesn't." Fred said.

"Something could be wrong. Just tell her that your there for her if she wants to talk." Jessie shrugged.

"Thanks I'll try that." Danya sighed before she got up and left the Great Hall.

"So I've got this friend who-" George said grinning.

"Oh go away!" Jessie exclaimed.

**HERE YA GO! **

**REVIEW! :D**


	14. Christmas Surprise

**OKAY I'VE DECIDED TO CONTINUE ON WITH THIS STORY, I WILL MOST LIKELY DO THE THIRD ONE, IT MAY BE A BIT SHORTER THOUGH.**

**READ & REVIEW! :D**

**CHAPTER 14: CHRISTMAS SUPRISE**

"HAPPY CHRISTMAS!" Was one of the things Jessie awoke to the next morning, she also awoke to Fred and George landing on her with a thud.

"Get off me!" Jessie exclaimed realizing who was on her "FRED! GEORGE! OFF ME! NOW!"

George got off her fairly quick, Fred however just bounced on her bed a bit.

"Come on its Christmas!" Fred said still bouncing.

"I am aware of that." Jessie said sitting up and glaring at Fred.

"Tis a joyful time of the year!" Fred grinned.

"Is it?" Jessie asked before shoving Fred off her bed and onto the floor "Hey your right it is!"

George snorted as Jessie nabbed a present on the pile at the foot of her bed. Tearing off the paper, it was a broom servicing kit from Alica.

"I don't even have a broom yet." Jessie pouted, she'd been saving for one all year.

"Eh you'll get it soon enough." George shrugged flopping on Jessie's bed.

The next gift was from Hagrid more treats for Pip, that didn't surprise Jessie much. Jessie then opened the parcel from Mrs. Weasley, it had a new light blue sweater with a large black 'J' on it, as well as homemade sweets.

"Oooh! Letter!" Fred said grabbing a lone envelope off Jessie's bed.

"Gimme that!" Jessie said snatching the letter from Fred.

She tore open the letter, it was from Shannara and Ms. Carter.

_Dear Jessie,_

_We decided to pool on your gift this year. With Professor Dumbledore's help we signed you up for a life-time subscription to Qudditch Weekly. _

_Happy Christmas Dear._

_Love Ms. Carter, and Shannara._

"What's it say!" Fred asked jumping on the be like and over excited five year old.

"Here." Jessie thrust the letter at him and grabbed the last gift, it was from Hermione "Oh cool!"

Hermione had given her _Hogwarts: A History. _

"Bookworm much." George ginned.

"Shush you." Jessie replied pushing on his shoulder before jumping up.

"Where are you going?" Fred asked dropping into Jessie's vacated spot.

"I wanna shower." Jessie replied putting her presets in her trunk and locking it.

**G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J**

"This look's delicious." George said crinkling his nose at something white and runny. Jessie didn't even wanna guess what it was.

Fred, who was sitting across from George and Jessie, shrugged and shovelled some into his mouth. Jessie and George looked at each other, their face scrunched up, before looking back at Fred and letting out a simple "EW!"

"What?" Fred asked glance at his twin and Jessie.

"That is nasty." Jessie shuddered before biting into a piece of toast.

Jessie glanced up when Harry, Ron, Hermione, Angelina, and Alica came into the great hall.

"This came for you!" Harry said holding out a large package.

"Thanks Harry." Jessie smiled taking the package from him.

"Ya gonna open it?" Fred asked grinning.

Jessie stuck her tongue out at him and began to tear off the paper.

"WOW!" Jessie breathed when she pulled the last of the paper to see a Cleansweep 8.

"Didn't think we'd forgotten about you did ya?" Fred asked leaning across the table.

"We all chipped in." Alica smiled.

"Thank you!" Jessie jumped up hugged, Alica, Angelina, Harry and Ron.

Jessie leaned across the tabled and hugged Fred, she then hugged George tightly. Jessie grabbed her broom and head for the doors.

"Where ya going?" George asked.

"Try out my broom." Jessie grinned before heading out the door.

**OKAY I KNOW IT WAS SHORT BUT I HAD A MAJOR BRAIN BLOCK. ANY WAY **

**REVIEW! :D**


	15. A New Year

**OKAY LONG TIME COMING! I KNOW I KNOW! BUT I WAS REALLY BUSY AND I REALLY WASN'T MOTIVATED TO DO IT. AND SEEING AS ITS COMING INTO EXAMS I'LL BE PRETTY BUSY.**

**angel 2: NO SHE WILL NOT GET PERTRIFIED. AS FOR WHETHER SHE WILL HELP HARRY AND RON OR NOT...I HAVEN'T DECIDED.**

**Arin-chan: I'M GLAD YOU LOVE THE STORY :)**

**ordinari: THATS AWESOME. I'M NOT FROM MIAMI THOUGH...MY PEN NAME WAS MADE UP DURING MY CSI MIAMI CRAZED DAYS :) **

**ANYWAY;**

**READ & REVIEW! :D**

CHAPTER 15: A New Year

"Come on Fred!" Jessie whined "It's easy!"

"Tell that to George." Fred responded pointing at his twin who had just fallen backwards "I'll stay on solid ground thanks."

"It's solid!" Jessie told him stomping on the ice with her skate blade.

"Not gonna happen wee firstie." Fred said crossing his arms over his chest.

"Don'tcha think I've out grown that name?"

"Nope." Fred said before letting out a howl of laughter.

Jessie turned to see George flat on his face.

"You okay?" She asked stopping by his head.

"No." George mumbled into the ice "I think my face is frozen."

"On the plus side its an improvment." Jessie said once George was back on his wobbly legs.

"Har de har har." George said "Lets go in. I feel like a human icicle."

"Alright." Jessie sighed as they made their way back to Fred.

"You have such grace dear brother of mine!" Fred beamed like an over proud parent.

"Shut up." George huffed transfiguring his skates back into regular boots and doing the same to Jessie's.

"At least he tried." Jessie told Fred, tugging her touque further down over her face.

**G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J**

"I can't believe how cold it is!" Fred shuttered, coming over to George and Jessie who were snuggled up under a blanket on the couch playing team go fish with Angelina, Alicia, and Katie.

"HEY!" George and Jessie exclaimed when Fred yanked the blanket away from them.

"But I'm cold!" Fred whined when George snatched the blanket back.

"So are we!" Jessie said bringing her knees to her chest before George threw part of the blanket back over her "My knight in shining armour." Jessie mocked sticking her nose under the blanket.

"Do you have any idea what time it is!" McGonagall shrieked coming into the Common Room and noticing the 6 students.

"Yes, but I'm sure your going tell us any way." George muttered trying to get the ringing in his ear to stop.

"Off to bed all of you. NOW!"

**OKAY KNOW THIS WAS REALLY REALLY SHORT BUT I WA KINDA RUSHED TO THIS BECAUSE I REALLY WANTED TO GET IT DONE. I WILL TRY AND WRITE OUT ANOTHER ONE.**

**REVIEW! :D**


	16. Tom Riddle's Diary

**OKAY I'M GONNA GO A BIT FASTER THROUGH THIS BECAUSE I'M NOT REALLY MOTIVATED FOR THIS ONE ANYMORE. BUT I WILL BEING DOING YEAR THREE.**

alice black21: I'm glad my story cheered you up. I'm hating that schools back in too. My holiday's were okay.

angel2: I will be trying to finish this as soon as I can so I can work on year 3.

boolagoonafairy: I'm glad you love my story. I laugh randomly at my computer too.

READ ADN REVIEW! :D

**CHAPTER 16: TOM RIDDLE'S DIARY**

Jessie trailed along behind Harry and Ron while they talked about Hermione, who was still in the hospital wing.

"Whats this?" Harry asked coming to a small landing.

"Uh water." Jessie said peering between them.

"Where do you come from?" Ron asked jumping.

"I've been here the whole time!" Jessie replied.

"Come on." Harry cut across Ron.

Soon the three were racing through the corridor.

"Yuck!" Ron groaned when they rounded the corner.

"Looks like Moaning Myrtle's flooded the girls bathroom." Harry concluded.

Harry, Ron and Jessie waded through the water and into the girls bathroom. Harry spotted Myrtle first. Pointing her out to Ron and Jessie.

"Come to throw something else at me?" She asked.

"Why would I throw something at you?" Harry replied.

"Don't ask me. Here I am minding my own business, and somebody thinks its funny to throw a book at me." Myrtle said floating off the window sill.

"But it can't hurt if someone throws something at you." Ron said "I mean it'd just go right through you."

"SURE!" Myrtle shouted fly quickly at Ron "Lets all throw books at Myrtle cause she can't feel it! 10 points if it goes through her stomach!" She stuck her translucent fist in Ron's stomach "50 points if it goes through her head!" She shoved the same fist through Ron's head.

Jessie snickered at Ron who looked like he was about to cry.

"But who threw it at you?"

"I don't know. I was just sitting in the U-bend thinking about and it fell through the top of my head." She floated away crying.

Harry walked forward noticing a book on the floor. He picked it up, shaking the water off. Ron glanced at Jessie who shrugged.

**G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J**

"It was Hagrid! Hagrid opened the Chamber 50 years ago." Harry told Hermione, Ron, and Jessie the next morning.

"It can't be Hagrid! It just can't be!" Hermione said.

"We don't even know this Tom Riddle!" Ron huffed.

"He sounds like a dirty rotten snitch!" Jessie threw out.

"The monster had killed someone!" Harry said looking at Jessie and Ron "What would any of us have done?"

"Look Hagrids our friend." Hermione reasoned "Why don't we just go and ask him?"

"Oh yea cause that would be a cheerful visit! Hey Hargrid, tell us did you set anything mad and harry lose in the castle lately?" Jessie said sarcastically.

"Mad and harry?" Hagrid's booming voice asked coming up behind the four second years "Wouldn't be talking about me now would yea?"

"No." Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Jessie all replied.

Hagrid looked at the four for a minute

"What that you've got Hagrid?" Harry asked quickly changing the subject.

"Its flesh eating slug repellant." Hagrid said holding up a green can "For the mandrakes. According to Professor Sprout they've still got a bit of growing up to do. But once their acne's cleared up, we'll stew 'em and get the people down in the hospital wing unpetrified."

Harry, Ron and Jessie nodded.

"In the mean time." Hagrid added "You four had best be looking after yourselves. Alright."

All four nodded before Hagrid walked away. He pasted Neville who was racing towards them.

"Harry I don't know who did it but you'd better come quick. Come on!" Neville said in a rush.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Jessie ran after Neville up into Gryffindor tower, the second year boys dorm specifically. Harry's area of the room was trashed!

"It had to be a Gryffindor! No one else knows our password." Hermione said.

"Unless it wasn't a student." Jessie said.

"Whoever it was they must've been looking of something." Ron said.

"And they found it." Harry said standing up. Tom Riddle's diary is gone."

**_**

OKAY GUYS I'M KINDA NOW GOING OFF THE MOVIE SO I CAN GET IT ACCURATE, AND MAKE IT GO FASTER SO I CAN GET THIS ONE DONE AND START ON YEAR THREE.

**I HAVE A POLL ON MY PROFILE FOR CHANGING JESSIE'S BIRTHDAY FROM SEPTEMBER 1OTH TO SOMETIME IN JUNE OR JULY TO ALLOW HER TO BE ABLE TO BE A POTTER IN 7TH YEAR OR TO AT LEAST PUT HER NAME FORWARD WITHOUT HAVING THE ADULTS SHOT HER DOWN BECAUSE SHE'S NOT OF AGE.**

**REVIEW! :D **


	17. Ron and Hermione Problems

**OKAY HERE'S CHAPTER 17...OMG I just realized I posted the wrong chapter for chapter 17 :( **

**Here's the right one, sorry everyone!**

**emcee31: Thanks for all the reviews. My horses name is Rolex :) Yes Crappe is also mine. I just forgot to say that.**

**Danni danger: I'm glad you love this. I will update it again soon...I don't want to make you cry.**

**READ & REVIEW! :D**

**CHAPTER 17: RON & HERMIONE PROBLEMS.**

"Ow!" Jessie cried "Don't shove!"

"Sorry." Ron muttered "I just wanna get good seats."

"We will. Relax." Jessie sighed "And if not then people will move fast."

Jessie stuck her wand under his nose.

"I don't wanna see you jinxing anyone Jessie." Hagrid said coming up behind Ron.

"You won't." Jessie grinned.

Hagrid gave her a look.

"Seriously."

"Professor McGonagall is looking for you two." Hagrid said.

"The game-"

"It's been cancelled."

"What!" Ron and Jessie cried.

"Come on. Off we go." Hagrid directed the two 12 year old's down the stands.

**G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J**

"HERMIONE'S PETRIFIED!" Jessie shouted in shock spotting Hermione on a hospital bed.

"She was found near the library." McGonagall explained "Along with this." She held up a mirror "Does it mean anything to any of you?"

"No." Jessie said while Harry and Ron just shook their heads.

**G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J**

"Can I have your attention please." McGonagall said coming into the common room.

Jessie turned on the step she was standing on, one below the landing Harry and Ron were standing on.

"Because of recent events. The following rules will be put into effect immediately. All students will return to their house common rooms by 6 o'clock every evening. All students will be escorted to each lesson by a teacher. No exceptions."

"Well that's going to seriously cut into our prank time." Fred muttered quietly to George.

Jessie reached over and smacked Fred on the shoulder. When he turned to look at her she pressed a finger to her lips, indicating he needed to be quiet.

"I should tell you this, unless the culprit behind theses attacks it caught it is likely the school will be closed."

As soon as McGonagall left, the room broke into hushed whispers.

"We've got to talk to Hagrid! I can't believe its him, but if he did set the monster loose last time he'll know how to get into the chamber of secrets. And that's a start." Harry said.

"But you heard McGonagall!" Ron hissed as Jessie moved up to the landing "We're not allowed to leave the tower except for class."

"I think its time to get my dads old cloak out again." Harry said.

**G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J**

"Follow the spider! Follow the spiders! If Hagrid ever gets out of Azkaban I'll kill him!" Ron shouted as he, Harry and Jessie walked around to the front of the car.

All three jumped when the car slammed the doors, backed up and drove back into the forest.

"I mean what was the point of sending us in there!" Ron huffed "What've we found out?"

"We know one thing. Hagrid never opened the Chamber of Secrets. He was innocent.

**G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J**

"Many fearsome beats roam our land, but none is more deadly then the basilisk. Capable of living for hundreds of years. Instant death awaits any who meets this giant serpents eye. Spiders flee before it. This is it the monster in the Chamber is a basilisk! That's why I can hear it speak. Its a snake."

"But if it kills by looking people in the eye. How come no ones dead?" Ron asked.

"Because no one looked it in the at least not directly." Jessie reasoned "Colin saw it through his camera, and Justin had to have seen it through Nearly Headless Nick. Nick got the full blast."

"Nick's already dead. He can't die again." Harry added as they walked "And Hermione. The mirror! I bet you anything she was using it look around corners, in case it came along."

"And Mrs. Norris? I'm pretty sure she didn't have a camera or a mirror." Ron asked.

"There was water on the floor that night." Jessie replied "She only saw the Basilisks reflection."

Harry glanced down at the page before hurrying over to a torch.

"Spiders flee before it. It all fits!"

"But hows it been getting around? Someone would've seen it."

"Hermione's answered that too." Harry said pointing out the word 'pipes' in the bottom right corner of the page.

"Pipes! It's using the plumbing!" Rom exclaimed.

"Remember what Aragog said about that girl 50 years ago? She died in a bathroom. What if she never left?" Harry asked.

"Moaning Myrtle!" Jessie realized.

"All students will return to their house dormitories immediately!" McGonagall's voice came over the magical intercom "All teachers to the second floor corridors at once."

Jessie, Harry and Ron raced down the corridor towards where the teacher were. Once the cam to the corner they stopped and stood where they couldn't be seen.

"Our worst fear has been realized. A student has been take by the monster and into the chamber itself." McGonagall explained "The students must be sent home. I'm afraid this is the end of Hogwarts."

"Sorry. Dozed off, what have I missed?" Lockhart asked striding over to the teachers.

"A girl has been snatched by the monster Lockhart. You moment has come at last." Snape responded.

"My mmoment?" Lockhart stuttered.

"Weren't you saying last night that you've known all along where the entrance the chamber is.

"Well that's settled. We'll leave you to handle the monster Gilderoy." McGonagall said "Your skill after all is legend."

"Very well." Lockhart smiled "I'll be in my office, getting, getting ready." With that he strode back down the corridor.

"Who has the monster taken Minerva?" Madam Pomfrey asked.

"Ginny Weasley." Professor McGonagall replied.

As the teachers walked away Harry, Ron, and Jessie saw the words in blood on the wall

HER SKELETON WIL LIE

IN THE CHAMBER FOREVER

Ron read the words quietly before saying "Ginny."

**REVIEW! :D**


	18. Into The Chamber

**HERE'S CHAPTER 18 GUYS ENJOY!**

**READ & REVIEW! :D**

**CHAPTER 18: Into The Chamber**

"Lockhart may be useless but he's going to try and get into the Chamber. At least we can tell him what we know!" Harry said quickly as he ran into Lockharts class room, Jessie and Ron hot on his heels "Professor!" Harry shouted as they burst into Lockharts office "We have some information for you!"

"Are you going somewhere?" Jessie asked.

"Uh um. Well yes. Um. Urgent call unavoidable gotta go." Lockhart said.

"What about my sister!" Ron exclaimed.

"Well um as to that most unfortunate event no one regrets more than I." He said hurriedly grabbing parchment off his desk.

"Your the defence against the dark arts teacher!" Ron shouted "You can't go now!"

"Well I must say when I took the job their was never anything in the job description about-" He started but Jessie cut across him.

"Your running away! After everything you've done in your books!"

"Books can be misleading."

"YOU WROTE THEM!" Jessie cried.

"My dear girl do you not use your common sense! My books wouldn't have sold near as well if people hadn't thought I'd done all those things!"

"Your a fraud!" Harry exclaimed "You've just taken credit for what other wizards have done!"

"Is their anything you can do?" Ron asked.

"Yes. As a matter of fact I'm rather gifted at memory charms. Otherwise all those other wizards would've gone blaby. And I'd never have sold another book. In fact-" He walked over to his trunk, as he did that Harry, Ron and Jessie all pulled out their wands "I'm going to have to do the same to you." He turned back to them wand in hand, only to have three wands pointed at him.

"Don't even think about it." Jessie said.

Lockhart reluctantly let go of his wand. It landed on the with a clatter.

**G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J**

"Ow!" Jessie moaned as she landed with a thud on some sort of floor.

"Ew." Ron said once they stood up, bone crunching under their feet.

"Now remember any sign of movement. Close your eyes straight away." Harry said before jumping up on to another level.

"Go on." Jessie said still standing beside Ron.

Lockhart moved past them and up onto the ledge, Ron and then Jessie behind them.

Harry glanced down another pipe like corridor "This way." He said walking into it.

A few metres down Harry jumped down into another section.

"What's this?" Ron asked noticing a large scale like thing.

"It looks like a snake." Lockhart gulped.

"Its a snake skin." Jessie said.

"Bloody hell! Whoever shed this must be 60 feet long! Or more." Ron exclaimed causing Lockhart to faint.

"Heart of a lion this one." Jessie muttered.

Suddenly Lockhart grabbed Ron's wand and jumped up.

"He adventure ends here. But don't fret the world will know our story. How we were to late to save the girl, how you all tragically lost your minds at the sight of her mangled body. So you first Mr. Potter. Say goodbye to your memories. OBLIVIYAY!"

The spell backfired and threw Lockhart up into the ceiling. Ron and Jessie looked up as a rumble ripped through the cave causing a small cave in.

"Harry!" Ron and Jessie called,

"RON! JESSIE! ARE YOU OKAY?" Harry's voice came through the large Rock pile.

"We're fine." Jessie sighed.

Lockhart groaned sitting up "Hello. Who are you?" He directed at Ron.

"Uh. Ron Weasley."

"Really."

"And ah. Who am I?"

"Lockharts memory charm backfired he doesn't remember who he is!" Jessie shouted.

"Its an odd sort of place isn't it. Do you live here?" He asked Ron picking up a rock.

"No." Ron said plucking the rock from Lockharts hand.

"Really wel-" Ron clobbered him upside the head with the rock effectively knocking him out causing Jessie to snickered.

"What do we do now!" Ron shouted at Harry.

"You wait here and try and shift some of these rocks. So we can get back through." Harry said "I'll go on and find Ginny."

"Okay."

Jessie and Ron heard Harry climbed down from the rock.

"What do we do with him?" Ron asked looking at Lockhart.

"Leave him. If he wakes up we'll just knock him out again.

**OKAY HERE IS THE SECOND LAST CHAPTER...THE LAST CHAPTER IS ALREADY IN THE WORKS I SHOULD HAVE IT POSTED BY TONIGHT I MAY NOT GET STARTED ON YEAR THREE 'CHANGING PERSPECTIVES' THIS NEXT WEEKEND..MAYBE I STILL HAVE A COURSE TO FINISH AND THEN 2 EXAMS TO WRITE SO I WILL BE BUSY.**

**REVIEW! :D**


	19. Another Year Gone

**THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER FOR THIS STORY I WILL TRY AND START THE NEXT ONE SOON.**

**READ & REVIEW! :D**

**CHAPTER 19: Another Year Gone.**

"GEORGE! FRED!" Jessie shouted the next morning spotting the twins.

They both turned to looked in time to see the 12 year old running at them. George let out a grunt as the girl ran into him. George looked curiously a his twin who shrugged.

"Their not gonna close the school!" Jessie grinned happily.

"Aww." Fred whined.

"You'd miss it here." Jessie said crossing her arms over her chest.

"Mmm. No we wouldn't." George said as the three began walking "We wouldn't miss anything."

"Come on you'd miss me. I know you would."

"I don't know would you Fred?" George asked his twin over Jessie's head.

"Not at all." Fred replied.

Jessie stuck her arms in front of the twins and elbowed them both lightly in the gut.

"Oi!" They both shouted.

"See you'd miss me." Jessie grinned continuing off down the corridor.

**G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J**

Later that day Jessie was sitting between Harry and George eating at the feast.

"Harry." Neville said

Ron, leaned back to look, Harry leaned past Ron and Jessie nearly fell off the bench trying to see past Harry. Hermione grinned and ran towards them, all three jumped up and ran the short distance until Hermione collided with Harry hugging him. She then moved to Jessie and hugged her. When she got to Ron she almost hugged him but instead shook his hand.

"Welcome back Hermione." Ron said quietly.

"its good to be I can't believe you solved it!" Hermione beamed.

"Well we had loads of help from you." Harry said "We couldn't have done it without you."

"Thanks."

The separated when they heard tinging.

"Can I have your attention please." McGonagall said.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Jessie all sat back down again.

"Before we begin he feast let us have a round of applause for Professor Sprout and Madam Pomfrey whose mandrake juice so successfully administered to all who had been petrified."

The whole room broke into into applause.

"Also in light of recent events as a school treat. All exams have been cancelled!"

The room broke into even louder cheers than before. The cheers died down when the large oak doors opened. Revealing Hagrid.

"Sorry I'm late." Hagrid said earning look from the kids "The owl that delivered my release papers got all lost and confused. Some ruddy bird called Aroll."

Jessie and Harry grinned at Ron who looked past them to Dumbledore how smiled nodding.

"I'd just like to say thanks. If it hadn't been for you Harry, and Ron, and Jessie, and Hermione of course. I'd still be stuck you know where." Hagrid said to the four.

Harry climbed off the bench "Its not Hogwarts without you Hagrid."

Hagrid smiled at Harry before Harry hugged him. Dumbledore stood up and began clapping, soon the whole school followed suit, standing up. Jessie, Ron and Hermione all stood up and hugged Hagrid.

**G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J**

"I can't believe schools over for another year." Jessie said walking between the twins bumping into one of them every once in a while.

"Its quite shocking really." Fred said "That we haven't been expelled yet."

"Aww but that would take all the fun out of my year." Jessie pouted looping an arm through his.

"She's right." George said rolling his eyes "Lord knows you'd never have any excitement with out us there."

"Shut up." Jessie said pushing on George's arm.

"Jessie." A voice called.

Jessie head snapped over to see Miss. Carter standing a few metres away. Jessie waved before giving each twin a hug, George a little longer then Fred before racing off to Miss. Carter. Jessie paused turned and waved at the twins before continuing to Miss. Carter. She already couldn't wait until next year.

**THERE WE GO GUYS ALL DONE! AGAIN I MAY NOT GET ANYTHING ON FOR THE NEXT STORY UNTIL NEXT WEEK..IF IÈM LUCKY. AGAIN PLEASE GO VOT ON MY POLL.**

**REVIEW! :D**


End file.
